1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarmed cable locking system.
2. Related Art
A typical cable locking system consists of a strong cable and a physical lock, which secures the ends of the cable together, forming a strong loop which can be used to secure an object to another object to prevent theft. The conventional locking systems, however, can be defeated with the proper tools, such as with a torch, which can burn through the cable, or with very strong bolt cutters.
Some cable lock systems provide an alarm that sounds when the cable is cut or when the lock unit is moved or broken. These systems, however, merely sound an audible alarm. If the object to be secured is in a remote or sparsely populated location, or if the owner is out of hearing range, an audible siren may not deter or prevent a theft.
Therefore, there is a need for a cable lock system that can alert its user when it is tampered with.